crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott Meak
This is the story that is the opposite from rising then falling. Falling then rising. Keep this in mind throughout this story. It is the only evidence given for the real ending. "Pay, pay... pay the price." Scott falls back to earth and it reveals that he was day dreaming, again. The cashier was growing impatient while he was drifting into his dreaming mind. "Hey kid, are you going to pay for these items or what?" "Oh, yes sir, sorry sir." Scott pulls out his wallet and digs around in it and pulls out a fifty dollar bill and hands it to the man. The cashier gives the items back to Scott with the correct amount of change. "Have a great day." says the man squeezing the words through clenched teeth. Scott walks out of the store and walks to his house and turns out all of the lights inside. He sits on the ground crossing his legs and unloads the items from their bags and lays them out in front of him. There was a black leather jacket, blue cargo jeans, a pistol, eighty rounds of ammo, a machete, a gun and machete holster, and a silver skull mask. He then puts them on weapons in the holsters and walks out with a walking stick in hand. He is planning to be what he wanted to be his whole life, a superhero. So as he was walking he saw men in an ally way robbing a man of his money, and his life. So his first reaction was to save him, and that's what he was planning to do. He walks up to the man holding the knife, and taps him on the shoulder with his walking stick. "HEY! Leave this man alone." Scott commanded. "What, are you a wannabe superhero? Yeah right, keep dreaming!" The robber snapped back. "I said sto-" The robber now has the knife pointing to Scott. Scott starts holding his hands up and backing off then he trips the man with his walking stick then stands on the mans chest. "I think you need some time in prison to clean up your act." The man now turns his head towards Scott. "What is there to... to clean? I am staying this way forever. Nothing... will change about what I do." Scott tilts his head then bends over and whacks the man in the neck as hard as he could. "Thanks." Says the victim of the crime. Scott ignored him and walked off. The victim then says to a walkie talkie, "I have found a new target." The victim then comes up behind Scott and pulls out a rag and a small bottle. He pours the liquid from the bottle on to the rag. "HEY!" He shouts. Scott turns around and get a rag stuffed in his mask and covering his mouth. Scott dozes off then falls to the ground. He then wakes up with a burning sensation on his face. It stunk so bad that he wanted to scream, but couldn't. His mouth was covered by duct tape. He looked around and saw that he was tied to a chair and his weapons were on a table, feet's in front of him. A man then ascends from the shadows and asks, "Are you wondering where your mask is?" Scott looks around for it madly thinking that they would have took it off of him. "We melted it... so it would morph onto your face." Scott was freaking out now. "Now, Scott, why are you fighting like a hero, hmmmm?" He pulls the tape from Scott's mouth, and Scott started to cough then responds, "Because I believe that there is a price for all kinds of crime." "Ahhh, yes, there is, but there are also a price for everything, and look at you thinking that being a hero is free. Now you are paying for it. Nothing is free. For everything has a price. And they have to be paid." After he was done he walked over to the table where Scott's weapons were and drew Scott's pistol. "So now I am going to teach this to you." He aims the gun to Scott's chest and fired. Scott screamed in pain. Then the guy took out Scott's machete and cut his arms. This hurt Scott even more. Then he gets up to Scott's ear and whispers, "Now teach them not even life is free and the price is death." Then Scott blacked out. He woke up and the only thing that was left in his mind was to teach the world that there are prices to pay, even for life there is a price for that... death. Category:Dismemberment